Can't Get Enough
by supermassivecupnoodle
Summary: A swimming pool is not only made for swimming. Quinn should have seen it coming. Pun intended. Smut. Santana g!p. Mentions of Quick. One-shot.


**A/N: I just had to get this out of my head. Enjoy :)**

"Cannonball!"

_Splash!_

"Britt I don't want to get my hair wet!"

Santana looked up from the magazine she was reading and chuckled at her friend freaking out as Brittany emerged from the water, almost looking angel-like from the view under the sun, brushing her wet hair from her face.

Mr. and Mrs. Fabray were out of town for the weekend so Quinn had the house all to herself. She invited Brittany for a sleepover but she would only agree if Santana was invited too. The only thing that the couple hated about this weekend was Quinn had made a rule for them to not have sex under her roof.

"Aw come on Q. You were the one who suggested a pool day but you have been sitting in that chair for hours." Brittany swam to the side of the pool, resting her elbows on the ledge. It was summer and having no swimming pool in your backyard like Quinn had was a mood killer. The one at Santana's house was under renovation and it wouldn't be finished for another couple of months.

When Quinn changed their plans for the weekend to have a pool day instead of spending their time at the mall, Brittany was the happiest person alive. She even jumped on Santana when the oblivious brunette was taking a shower and the rest was history.

"We have only been out here for like, 15 minutes and I changed my mind about swimming. Like Santana said the sun is delicious today and I wants to gets my tan on."

Both Santana and Brittany laughed at her attempt to sound ghetto. "Please don't ever talk like that again."

"Says the person who does it all the time."

"She does it because she thinks it sounds bad ass but I think it's cute." The taller blonde said, flicking some water towards the other blonde which she responded with an eye roll.

"Barf."

"I don't do cute, Brittz." Santana said, putting down the magazine and walked towards the corner of the pool where Brittany was playing with the water, her wet hair seemed darker blonde. "But I know one thing I'd love to do and it rhymes with the letter U."

"Oh God please San this pool just got cleaned." Quinn grimaced and sat up on the lounger, pushing her over-sized sunglasses to the top of her head. She wore a dark red one-piece bikini while Brittany had a yellow two-piece string bikini that showed a lot of skin, too much skin that it should be illegal.

Santana dipped herself in the water next to Brittany and kissed her cheek in lieu of greeting, before going downwards along the slope of milky neck. They were in the shallow part of the pool, which the water only reached their chest.

"Ask Puckerman to clean it again. I know you're horny for him and didn't he accept sex as payment last time?" She said, smirking at the crevice between Brittany's long, tempting neck and her broad shoulder.

Before Quinn could reply, or throw something, they heard her phone rang so she rushed inside to pick it up, leaving the two alone in their own world.

"I bet that's Puck." Brittany stage whispered, tilting her head to the side for a better access to those plump lips. Santana marked every inch of it like it was sort of a treasure map that led to her girlfriend's heart because she knew how much the blonde loved neck kisses, especially the ones that resulted in hickies. She liked to show off that she was Santana's and no one else's.

It wasn't really needed because everyone at school knew they were a couple and Santana made sure anyone who pulled an attempt to flirt with her girlfriend would receive a black eye. Brittany however had a different way of dealing with people flirting with the brunette. She would come up to her and kissed her hardcore right there in front of the other person and say, _"save your energy, these lips are meant for me and guess who will be riding her fat dick tonight? Newsflash, not you."_

They would end up fucking in the janitor's closet a few minutes later, because Santana couldn't contain her raging boner in her pants and the fact that Brittany being protective was so damn hot.

"I don't think she's going to come back in a while..." Santana mumbled as she continued attacking the other girl's neck with wet, open mouthed kisses, playfully nipping the flesh.

"And...?"

"And I'm hard for you, babe." She emphasized by thrusting her pelvis against Brittany's. Her blue eyes turned a few shades darker at the realization and bit her bottom lip, face turning beet red hearing Santana's bluntness.

"We're guests in this house, it's not appropriate." She gulped, but both of them knew how badly she wanted it. "And remember the rule Quinn made for us?"

"We're outside, baby. We already broke her stupid rule when you jumped on me in the shower this morning. That was so hot."

Brittany blushed harder at the thought of cold water running down their backs. "The neighbors could hear us."

"You clearly didn't care about your neighbors when you screamed so loud when I fucked you in your tree house the other night." The blonde blushed furiously which made Santana smirked as she unconsciously pushed Brittany in the water until her back was pressed against the wall of the pool. "Don't worry about Quinn. It's nothing she hasn't seen before."

That's true. Quinn had walked in on them too many times they couldn't count it with their fingers. She had said that she regretted meeting the two of them in middle school and stuck with them until now because she didn't expect their relationship would turn out this way from buddies to fuck buddies and now a couple which more fucking was involved.

Santana pressed her hard on against her girlfriend's clothed clit, eliciting a moan from her and breathed, "Fuck, San."

"Does that feel good?"

It must be because pale hands started fumbling with the shorts Santana was wearing, pulling them down her caramel thighs and started stroking the shaft up and down. It was beyond Brittany how her fully hard dick was so big it could barely fit in the palm of her hand.

She chose to wear shorts for their 'pool day' due to obvious reasons including not wanting unwanted eyes except her girlfriend's (and maybe Quinn's) to see what she packed in the pants. It's not a secret, but she was uncomfortable of showing it to public eye although the size could make any men cry. Brittany felt sorry for her because she couldn't show off her sexy bubble butt and hide it under the material of the shorts but the brunette promised to not wear _anything_ when they go to sleep tonight.

Brittany took a deep breath, holding it and went underwater, the sight of full 7 1/2 inches standing tall in all of its glory was to die for. She pumped a few times and used her free hand to massage the balls and kissed the tip before taking it all the way in down her throat. Her non-existent gag reflex was a gift from God.

She pulled back and licked the underside of the shaft up to the head, where pre cum was oozing out and she sucked it clean. She felt Santana's hand in her hair, urging her on. She took the whole length again, feeling the head poking her throat. When air became a necessity, she went back up, greeted by the darker shade of her girlfriend's eyes and her heaved breathing.

Santana eagerly reached down in the little space between them and hooked a finger on the cloth covering the place where she needed to touch most before pushing it to the side, nibbling the blonde's earlobe as she did so. Her talented finger started circling skilfully around the nub, intentionally building the girl up.

She smirked mischievously when Brittany let out a throaty moan and stopped stroking the hard shaft to wrap her arms around the Latina as her legs gave up on her.

They pulled each other into a rough kiss, tongue fighting for dominance. Santana used her free hand to grab one of the pale thighs to wrap around her hips, the other copied the position. A breathy moan escaped their lips at the feeling of Santana's dick in between their bodies as tanned finger continued to rub on Brittany's sensitive clit.

The blonde gritted her teeth as she was practically humping on Santana's finger and reached down to place her member at the opening of her core, before hotly whispered against plump lips; "_Fuck me_."

"With pleasure." Santana replied with a lick on Brittany's top lip and secured both her hands on creamy hips, before thrusting forward, deep to the hilt. The blonde let out a hiss of pain as she got used to it stretching her core, even after a couple of years being together she was still amazed of the size. Santana moaned, the tight heat wrapped around her member shot a wave of pleasure down her spine. She loved how every time they had sex it felt like only the two of them existed on earth, other people be damned. They focused on pouring their emotions when they were pleasuring each other, every now and then whispering 'I love you's against each other's lips as they kissed.

The feeling of nails digging onto her back and moans echoed in the air egged her on, pulling backwards until only the tip was in and pushed even harder than the first. The water violently lapped around them as she drove in and out in a constant rhythm — each resulted in either a whimper or moan coming out between Brittany's thin lips. The sounds were like music to her ears.

They rested their foreheads together as Santana maintained her movements, eyes locked, inhaling each other's warm breaths. Brown ones were full of adoration and love, mixed with lust and arousal. They didn't need to say those words, each move and every gentle touch showed it. Actions speak louder than words after all.

"I swear you get—_oh_—bigger every—_mmh_—time."

Her thrusts became faster, despite a little restriction by the density of the water, causing pale legs to wrap tighter around her hips, hence deeper. Her labored breaths hit Brittany's skin like fire, leaving burning sensations in its wake.

Santana leaned in to kiss her and felt her girlfriend's hand went down in between their slamming bodies to reach at her own clit and rubbed it vigorously. Brittany's face frowned with pleasure as she worked on her bud at the same time grinding down to meet Santana's upwards thrusts. The pressure of her own fingers on her clit brought her faster towards orgasm and she could feel that it would be a big one.

"Feels so—_unf_—good."

The brunette pulled the string of Brittany's bikini and yanked it roughly before throwing it aside, the bikini top floating somewhere in the pool. She took a perk nipple, alternating between massaging and rolling it with her thumb and index finger, sending a jolt of electricity all over Brittany's body. She gave the other with an equal amount of attention, loving the way their wet bodies glided against each other in the water.

The blonde craned her neck as she moaned vehemently and Santana took this opportunity to lick a trail of water rolling down her neck as she pumped in and out with all the energy she could muster. Despite her small figure, Santana had a lot of physical strength hidden within.

Up until a point Brittany's body started to shake uncontrollably as an orgasm was approaching, much to her dismay, Santana stopped her motion all of a sudden, leaving only the head of her dick in the tight pussy, causing the blonde to groan in annoyance. She was so close to orgasm but Santana decided to tease her a little as she admired the blonde haired goddess she called her girlfriend, trembling and begging in her arms.

"Please—_FUUUUCK!_"

Santana pushed in so hard before she could finish, hitting that particular spot at the perfect angle resulting in Brittany's body to tense as she came, hard. The feeling was so intense that her walls clenched so tight, Santana moaned at the way her dick was literally trapped in her convulsing wet heat making her unable to move and blew ropes of her hot load inside. "Ungh y—yes!"

Both of them were panting as they came down from their high, chest heaving and heart pounding a million miles a minute. Brittany leaned in, trailing her tongue on the tanned neck that was a huge turn on for Santana and felt the semi hard dick still buried in her was slowly getting harder.

"San..." the blonde warned good-naturedly, shaking her head. "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

The Latina chuckled, "Let's just stay like this until Quinn gets here to piss her off."

"I forgot about her." She admitted.

"That's what amazing sex does to you." Santana smirked.

"You're amazing." The blonde replied, smiling.

They held each other for a while, trading loving, sweet kisses and affectionately playing with their hair that led to a light make out session. They were in the heat of the moment when they heard Quinn's footsteps coming towards them.

"Do you guys want pizza or Chinese for din—" she stopped dead in her tracks upon finding her best friends in a compromising position and saw a yellow bikini top floating in the distance — she should have expected that to happen even when she left for a second — her face instantly cringing. "I WILL NEVER SWIM IN THAT POOL EVER AGAIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Quinn huffed exasperatingly and stomped her feet as she made her way back inside the house, completely annoyed by her two best friends behaviour who couldn't stop making lady babies with each other anywhere possible.

Good thing she didn't hear or see them _doing_ it this time because she was busy talking on the phone, but the last time they had sex in the backseat of Quinn's car to kill time (they were just horny) as they waited when the petite blonde went away to the gas station for two minutes to pee, let's just say when she came back the sight was too graphic for Quinn to handle and she brought her car to the shop to change the leather seats on the same day.

"You know what I want to eat tonight?" Santana breathed hotly into her girlfriend's ear making her visibly shudder and her insides flutter.

"Let me guess, you're not talking about food?" She played along and bit her bottom lip sexily, mentally patted herself in the back in the process when she felt Santana grew even _bigger_ inside her.

"You totally read my mind." the brunette said, smirking as she kissed the corner of the other girl's lips

"Or I'm a genius." Brittany winked.

Santana pulled out agonizingly slow, enjoying every last feeling of being inside Brittany's warm and tight pussy. She kept her eyes on blue ones as she did so, the blonde whimpered in protest and put her feet down on the tiled pool floor, their skin tingled weirdly for being in the water too long.

They got out of the pool together and dried the water off their bodies with fluffy towels when Santana turned to look at the blonde, finding her staring hungrily at her hard dick glistening under the sun. She smirked when Brittany realized she was caught and looked everywhere else but her.

She walked towards Brittany and wrapped her arms from behind, pressing her front on the girl's back. She licked the milky earlobe, fingertips grazing on Brittany's taut abs before moving up to fully cup the firm breasts and massaging them softly. The twitching member slipped in between pale butt cheeks as she said in a hushed tone, "Now you're the one who can't get enough of me."

Brittany, too aroused to speak, only managed to whimper in response and melt in Santana's arms.

"GET A ROOM!" Quinn yelled from inside, breaking the girls out of their bubble.

"That's a great idea, don't you think?"

"Her room?"

They smiled knowingly at each other with an eyebrow raised and giggled like kids as they ran off upstairs, pinkies locked. The yellow bikini top was left forgotten in the pool.

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too bad. Have a great weekend!**


End file.
